Club Villain
Club Villain is the fourth YFM song. Lyrics It was a Friday night, and I wanted to go out to a brand new club in town, a discotheque I'd heard about through, a friend of mine who told me the place was a circus act for sure, and then we rolled up and saw Koopa workin' at the door. He waved us in, and we randomly met the Mr. Hannibal Lector, he was handlin' records in the DJ booth, asking which was the best selection to make an impression on the Wicked Witch of the West and the Witch was booty-dancin' with Manson and Ganon, right next to Side Show Bob being shot from Blackbeard's cannon. That's when I knew that tonight I'd be chillin' up in the dance club partyin' with all these villains. I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains. Catwoman and Harley Quinn, I swear I saw those ho's kiss. I laugh at Jason Voorhees rockin' glowsticks. And Dr. Octopus was also getting physical with Ursula, the two were making out and touchin' tentacles. And Voldemort greeted Vader with a fist pound, they were checkin' out Mystique's ass next to Chris Brown. Chris Brown? Somebody needs to throw that guy out of the club. seriously. And Megatron, he was gettin' it on. He was drawing a crowd, and they were callin' out loud like: Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go Megatron! Go! Go! Go! Go! I looked up and saw Venom doin' Jager Bombs on the ceiling. That's when I knew that I'd be partyin' with all these villains. I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains. That's when I saw her there, from across the room, Poison Ivy doing Jell-o shots with Dr. Doom. Like the Eye of Sauron, I couldn't look away. She was with some Joker, but dude was probably gay. And Patrick Bateman passed us shots of vodka, me and Jabba tossed 'em back like "ooga chaca!" Pushed Elmer Fudd out the way, so that I could get closer, and I don't mean to be a Predator, but I gotta get at her. Now Freddy used his claws to open up Chardonnay, I grabbed a glass and walked up to her like "Yo, pardon me." I took her home, and she and I spent the night chillin' Up in the bedroom partyin' with one hot-ass villain. I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains. (all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains, all these villains) I can't keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' 'round, ke-ke keep partyin' partyin' partyin'. I can't keep partying 'round, keep partyin' 'round, keep partyin' with all these villains, all these villains, a-a all these villains, all these villains, a-a all these villains (villains, villains). Userboxes Category:Songs